


Cereal Bar

by Goldenbow11



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg is HUNGRY, M/M, Mycroft is so shy, food is always a good idea, mystradepromtchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenbow11/pseuds/Goldenbow11
Summary: Mycroft takes up his courage to ask Greg out but Greg is too hungry...Written for the Mystrade Promt challenge





	Cereal Bar

Dialogue:   
Not sure I heard you right… 

Setting:  
During work hours

Must use the word:  
Crunch

 

Damn paperwork! Lestrade hated this part of his job but climbing up the ranks in the police force unfortunately meant the more bureaucracy the higher up you got. Well, at least he didn’t have to spend too much time outside that way, he thought with a shrug. The weather really was bloody awful this time a year. The raindrops just started drumming against his window again. For the third time today! He couldn't even bring up the motivation to grab lunch somewhere which by now, he was kind of regretting but absolutely nothing could get him out in this rain at the moment. Well, there should be a cereal bar in one of the drawers in his desk.   
Rummaging through all the mess of things he randomly put in there - he really should get his desk organized soon - Greg triumphantly pulled out the slightly crushed snack.  
After carefully peeling the bar out of its wrapper, he was just about to take a bite when the phone on the desk rang. 

Annoyed he muffled:  
“Lestrade” 

“Mycroft Holmes” the caller answered in a crisp voice. “I'm so very sorry to interupt your work, but…”   
“Ah, just paperwork so go ahead, what’s the matter woth Sherlock again?“ Greg cut in.   
He also seriously considered just eating while on the phone, since it was likely Mycroft would take forever explaining what had happend this time. Damn, that man talked in words he had never even heard of. However, Lestrade did not really want Mycroft to hear him chewing in his ear. There was little that was less unattractive and Greg did have a soft spot for Sherlock’s ‘perfect’ brother.   
Well, in the end the hunger eventually got the better of him.

Lestrade made out the the first part of what Mycroft was saying, the rest was drowned in the unbelievably loud noise of the crunchy snack.   
“I'm not actually calling about Sherlock this time. I would rather like to enquire about… “

Somehow his voice was a bit off, thought Lestrade, not as composed as usual. 

“Sorry, not sure I got that right. I haven't eatenall day and was aboit to have a cereal bar when you called. Unfortunately, it crunches a lot while eating. Can't recommend eating them while on the phone.” Greg let out a shy laugh. This situation was kind of embarrassing. 

“Oh…, well… nevermind. I'm very sorry to have taken up time you would rather spend eating”, Mycroft stammered. “I wish you a pleasant day.” 

Something was really off, the government official never sounded anything like that. Lestrade wished he actually knew where to find the man or at least have a phone number. But no, whenever Mycroft called the number was suppressed and the’ve only ever met at cafés and such. 

Greg didn't understand John in that matter, he had never once been subject to what John called ‘abductions’.   
He tried to forget the weird encounter and focused back on work, his cereal bar now long gone. 

-

In the evening around dinner time, the DI was still hunched over his desk, a big stack of files in the ‘completed’ tray and only a couple more to go through today. Actually, he was so absorbed in his paperwork, that dinner was completely forgotten.   
Greg startled when Sergeant Donovan opened the door to his office.   
“Delivery for you, Sir. And believe me, you'll love it. Haven't seen you out of the office all day!”

Lestrade was confused. Ha hadn't ordered anything and didn't know anyone who would send him what looked like a basked of take-away food.   
“Thanks, Donovan. Who's it from, though?“  
She shrugged, “don't ask me, boss. Just met the delivery guy and he wouldn't tell. Got a hot admirer?”, Sally added with a smirk.   
“Pff, I wish. Well, let's see what we got here” and with that Greg took the basket and started to open it.   
“I’ll let you get back to it. Don't stay too long, okay? You need at least some sleep” Sally said before closing the door behind her. 

Lestrade opened up all the boxes. Chinese food, just what he needed right now. The delicious smell made him realize just how hungry he actually was. As he was about to dig in, he spotted a small note at the bottom of the bag.   
The paper felt expensive and as he unfolded it, it read 

"Against, I'm sorry for taking up your time, but as I know you, you're probably still at work without a proper dinner so I allowed myself to take care of that matter.   
PS: The question I asked you earlier, was if you would consider going out to dinner with me on friday.   
MH"  
At the bottom, there was a phone number. 

With a smile, Greg texted   
"Just give me a time, I'll be there. GL"

**Author's Note:**

> I recently ate a cereal bar which was so loud that I didn't understand what someone told me. Then I dot this promt and well... This happened


End file.
